LOTM: Raining Chaos S3 P1/Transcript
(Xylia is seen sitting on the couch alone) Xylia:..... (Xylia leans back) Xylia: *Sigh* (Slimer slides onto the couch) Slimer: Hellooooo! Xylia: Hey Slimy. Slimer: Hey Xylia! How's it going? Xylia: All right. Slimer: Cool! Xylia: Yep. Slimer: Where's Ivy? Ivy: *Voice* Coming! (Ivy comes over and sits down eating popcorn) Ivy: I was making popcorn! Slimer: Oooo! Ivy: Want some? Slimer: Sure! (The two share some popcorn) Slimer: Mmmm! Ivy: Yeah its good! SLimer: Mmhmm! Xylia:.... Ivy: Want some mom? Xylia: Oh, sure. Ivy: Great! (Xylia eats some popcorn) Xylia: Hm. Good. Ivy: Yeah! Its butter popcorn! Xylia: Oh nice! Ivy: *Smile* Xylia: Hm, I guess that's why it's kinda slick. Ivy: Yeah butter's like that. Xylia: Hm. Slimer: So Xylia, how're you? Xylia: Good, good. Slimer: You sure? Xylia: Yes I'm sure. Ivy: Hmm... Xylia:..... Ivy: Say, why don't we do something together guys? Slimer: Together? Ivy: Yeah! We could go check on Amanda and her plant! Slimer: Oh good idea! Xylia: It could use a bit of inspection. Slimer: *Gasp* OH! I should get Blue and the others! Amanda hasn't seen the babies yet! Ivy: Yeah that too! Slimer: Alright! Let's go! (The three get up. The scene then cuts to Daniel and his team sitting at their home) Amanda: *Sigh* Daniel: Good fights today sweetie! Amanda: Thanks Danny! Daniel: Don't mention it! Adam: Yeah, you were awesome out there! Oliver: Sure were. Adriana: Yeah! Amanda: *Smile* (A knock is then heard) Slimer: *Voice* Hellooooooo! Amanda: Was that Slimy? (Amanda goes and opens the door showing Slimer, Batty, Ivy and Xylia) Slimer: Hiiii! Amanda: Oh Slimy! Hey! Slimer: Not just me! Batty: Sup! Ivy: Yo! Xylia: Hello Amanda. Amanda: Oh! Hey Batty! Hey Xylia! Hey Ivy! Ivy: Good to see ya! Amanda: Yeah! Did Alex give you my message? Xylia: Oh he wasn't home. Ivy: We just wanted to come check on you and the plant! Amanda: Oh, that's what he was gonna tell you. Ivy: Oh. Amanda: Well hey it all worked out anyway. Come on in! (Everyone enters) Slimer: *Gasp* I almost forgot! Amanda: What? Slimer: Come on babies! (Slimer's babies crawl inside) Babies: *Cooing* Amanda: *Gasp* AWWWWW!!!! (Adriana runs up) Adriana: Amanda what's- *Gasp* Oh. My. God. Babies: *Cooing* Slimer: Yep. Soak it in. Adrianaa: GUYS!! GET OVER HERE!! (The boys come over) Daniel: Wht are you guys screaming ab- *Sees babies* WHOA!! Adam: A-Are those babies!? Slimer: Yep! My babies! Daniel: Yours?! Oliver: Kinda obvious ain't it Daniel? Daniel: Y-Yeah, right. Amanda: So these are your kids?! Batty: That they are! Oliver: You made... Slime babies. Slimer: Well duh! I'm a slime Targhul! Oliver: I know I know. Ivy: Aren't they adorable?! Babies: *Cooing* Amanda: *picks up Yellow* They are sooooo cute! Adam: *Pettin Blue* Yeah they are pretty cute! Daniel: Heh, yeah they are! Adriana: *Petting Pink* Adorable! And this one's got wings! Amanda: *Gasp* Let me see! (Amanda looks at Pink who has wings) Batty: Yep! That's my little girl! Amanda: Awww! (Amanda starts playing with Pink's wings) Amanda: So tiny! So cute! Pink: *Giggling* Amanda: *Happy squeal* Oliver: *Gently pokes Green* Green: *Giggles* Oliver: Hmmm. Daniel: Dude just pet it. Oliver: How do I know he's friendly? Daniel: Dude. Slimer: What's up? Oliver: He's scared of Targhul Infants. Slimer: Really?? Oliver: Shut up! Slimer: Oh don't be afraid Oliver! They're friendly! Oliver: *Groans* Daniel: Hehe. (Daniel scowls. Adriana and Amanda are seen with Red and Pink) Amanda: I LOVE these babies!! Adriana: Me to! Amanda: I wanna play with them! Xylia: Amanda? Amanda: Hmm? Xylia: You wanted to show me the plant? Amanda: Oh! Right follow me. (Amanda puts the babies down and leads Xylia to another room) Amanda: This is my problem. (Amanda opens the door, revealing her living plant which is now much bigger) Xylia:.... Plant:....Hello! Xylia: Oh my. Amanda: Y-Yeah he's... He's gotten pretty big. Xylia: *Comes over to the plant* My my. Impressive growth. Plant: Thank you! Miss Nierens feeds me the best plant food! Xylia: Communication skills too! Interesting. Amanda: I told you before it talks. Xylia: Still I'm impressed at how well it speaks. Plant: Thank you! Xylia: You're welcome. Plant: *Nodding motion* Xylia: Well, what's the problem so far? Amanda: He's still growing is one.. Xylia: Really? Amanda: Yeah. And I swear I get the feeling he's growing legs. Xylia: Hmmmm, odd. Plant: I mean I feel fine! Xylia: That's good. (Green and Yellow then crawl over) Green: *Cooing* Amanda: Oh! Hey you two! Yellow: What... Do...? Xylia: Oh we were just- Plant: Ooooooooh! Xylia: Hm? Plant: Let me play with them! Amanda: Oh well I don't know if- (The plant suddenly create some vines) Amanada: ! What the?! Plant: Come here kids! Infants: Ooooo! (The infants crawl up and reach for the vines) Plant: *Giggle* Amanda: S-Since when could you do that!? Plant: Hmm? Do what? Amanda: Make vines! Plant: I always could. Amanda: Huh!? Plant: Yeah I- !! OW!! (Green is seen biting the vine) Xylia: Oooh ouch! Plant: Hmph! (The plant pulls back the vines) Plant: Alright, you wanna play that game? I'll play! (The Plant then starts tickling the two infants) Plant: Ha! Gotcha! (Green and Yellow start to giggle as they are tickled) Plant: Tickle, tickle, tickle! (As the plant tickles the infants goes to Xylia) Amanda: I-I don't know what to think here. Xylia: This is definitely odd. None of the plants I've ever made has come to life. At least not without my intention. Amanda: Did you want it to come to life? Xylia: Maybe I did when I made it, but I can't remember. But he shouldn't have grown to this extent. Amanda: Hmmm. Xylia: Well, at least he's friendly. Green and Yellow: *Giggling* Amanda: Heh, I guess so. The kids definitely like him. Xylia; That's a good thing. And hey, maybe this way you won't need him to remind you to feed him. Amanda: Maybe. Xylia: Heh. (The plant stops tickling Green and Yellow) Plant: There! Maybe now you'll treat my vines with more care. Green: *Panting* Yellow: Y-Yeah.... Plant: Heh. (Slimer then walks over) Slimer: What happened here? Amanda: My plant was playing with your babies. Slimer: Your plant? Plant: Hi! Slimer: ! AH!! (Slimer backs away a bit) Slimer: D-Did it just talk?! Plant: That I did! Slimer: Freaky! Plant: Heh. Slimer:.... Plant: Oh, I calmed your kids down by the way. Slimer: *Sees Green and Yellow* Oh there you are! (Slimer picks the two up) Slimer: You two okay? Green: Mmhm... Yellow: Plant..... Slimer: Heh, you kids really do like adventuring. Amanda: That they do! Slimer: Heh. Xylia: Well, we'll stay here and see if the plant develops any further. Slimer: Got it. Come on yoou two. Let's go hang out with the boys. Let's see if Oliver can grow to like you. (Slimer leaves with her infants) Plant: I like the babies. Amanda: I thought you would. Plant: Heh. Amanda: So what do you think here Xylia? Xylia: Well it has grown a bit more then I thought but I don't think you need to worry Amanda. Your plant is okay. Amanda: Thanks! Xylia: I will stay for a bit longer just in case though. Amanda: That's fine. I was gonna make cookies anyway! Xylia: You do that. I'll check out things here. (Amanda nods and leaves the room) Xylia:..... (Xylia looks at the plant) Plant: What? Xylia:.....Nothing. Just looking. Plant:....Okay! (Xylia nods) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts